Tranches de vie
by Mamz'elle Bll
Summary: Petit recueil de courtes histoires Royed , indépendantes les unes de autres, mais qui je l'espère qui sont plaisantes à lire ensemble. Chapitre 2!
1. Tu m'déranges

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Hiromu Arakawa-la-grande est seule responsable du génie de leur existence. C'est aussi grâce aux Petites Histoires de Kin Yu que j'écris à présent les miennes. Allez les lire, elles en valent vraiment la peine!

Contexte : Eh ouais, si Roy et Ed formait un couple établi… petites histoires de leur vie quotidienne.

* * *

Recroquevillé sur son fauteuil habituel du salon, Ed lisait un énième livre sur l'alchimie afin de compléter un rapport qu'il devait rendre bientôt. Assis en face de lui sur le canapé bourgogne, Roy tripotait distraitement ses gants tout en le regardant. Il lui arrivait parfois, tout simplement, d'aimer regarder son jeune amant, d'un œil parfois pervers, parfois transi, pendant plusieurs minutes. Jamais très longtemps cependant, parce que cela lui donnait l'impression d'être le grand-père d'un vieux couple qui observait d'un œil toujours amoureux sa compagne et il n'aimait pas du tout ce sentiment. Roy Mustang? LE Roy Mustang? Amoureux? … Peut-être, mais à fleur bleue ou romantique à l'eau de rose, ça jamais!

Il se leva lentement, bien qu'il soit inutile d'être silencieux tellement Edward était concentré dans sa lecture, mais tout de même, ça faisait partie du jeu. Subtilement, il alla se placer derrière son petit blond, se pencha et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Roy… protesta Ed, sans quitter son livre des yeux.

-Mmmmh? Fit innocemment ce dernier sans s'arrêter, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Mustang commença détacher sa tresse en embrassant le cou de son amant, tandis que celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de conserver sa concentration. En proie à une main un peu trop baladeuse à son goût, Ed murmura sans trop de conviction :

-Je travailleuuh…

-Je sais, répondit le brun, mais pas moi!

-ROY!

-Bon, bon, sourit celui-ci, si tu le prends comme ça, je te laisse avec ton rapport.

Le colonel se redressa en faisant lascivement remonter sa main sur la gorge d'Edward. Puis il fit bien attention de ne plus toucher le plus jeune en aucun point _exactement_ comme s'il n'était pas là et s'installa derrière le blond, essayant vainement de faire croire qu'il lisait par-dessus son épaule. Edward fronça les sourcils en tâchant de rester calme. S'il parvenait à ignorer l'homme juste derrière lui, l'autre finirait bien par le laisser tranquille; mais voilà, le mal était fait, la graine était semée. Pas de doutes, il savait y faire le bâtard. Ed soupira, puis renversa la tête en arrière, offrant une vue imprenable sur son cou pour quémander un dernier baiser.

Ravi, se sachant déjà vainqueur, Mustang posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son subalterne. Le baiser était doux, mais gagna rapidement en intensité. Edward relâcha légèrement sa poigne le bouquin qu'il tenait et Mustang en profita pour glisser son bras sous le torse du blond, commençant à le soulever légèrement. Il se pencha un peu plus pour atteindre les jambes de son compagnon et le porta hors du fauteuil dans un ''Hmmpff'' bien senti.

Cessant leur baiser dans une petite moue mi-boudeuse mi-fâchée et Ed se raccrocha au cou du plus vieux en comprenant que le précédant grognement faisait référence à l'effort nécessaire pour dégager son poids du fauteuil. Réalisant soudain qu'il n'était particulièrement léger, il voulut se dégager mais Mustang le devança en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

-Chuuut, tu n'es pas si lourd que ça.

Il avait mit tellement de temps à convaincre Ed qu'il était beau (enfin, ce n'était pas encore une totale réussite, mais au moins, ce dernier n'était plus du tout convaincu qu'il n'avait rien d'attractif); il n'allait pas gâcher tous ses efforts en faisant penser au petit blond qu'il était grassement lourd. Après tout, le plus jeune avait deux automails, ce qui ne pesait pas rien. Et d'ailleurs la masse musculaire était plus lourde que le gras. En plus, Ed avait grandi. Peu, mais tout de même. Fermement résolu à ne rien laisser paraître quant au poids qu'il avait dans les bras, Mustang emmena le blond jusque dans leur chambre, avant que ce dernier ne se mette à protester sur le fait qu'il savait marcher et qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le transporte.

Ce soir-là, abandonné à son triste sort, le livre d'alchimie qui faisait l'objet d'une si grande attention tout à l'heure resta seul sur le tapis, pendant que deux hommes heureux partageaient le bonheur d'être ensemble.

* * *

FIINN!

Auteur : ALOORS? Vous avez aimé?

Roy : Hé! Hé! J'adore! Personne ne résiste à mon pouvoir de séducteur!

Ed : Mouais… avec tout ça j'ai ENCORE du boulot à finir.

Auteur : Niark! Niark! Tiens, à ce propos Ed, tu n'oublies pas un PETIT quelque chose?

Ed : Qu'est-ce que tu insi… BORDEL! MUSTAAAAAAAANNNG! Il était pour demain ce rapport!

Roy : Eh merde…

Auteur (_les chassant) _: Bon, allez travailler tous les deux! Et vous les lecteurs, si vous avez un peu de temps contrairement aux deux autres zigotos… Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! Reviews! S'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, me les faire remarquer s'il-vous-plaît!


	2. Opération Séduction

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Hiromu Arakawa-la-grande est seule responsable du génie de leur existence. Et c'est grâce aux Petites Histoires de Kin Yu que j'écris à présent les miennes. Allez les lire, elles en valent vraiment la peine!

Résumé : Petit recueil de courtes histoires Royed, indépendantes les unes de autres, mais qui, je l'espère, sont plaisantes à lire ensemble.

Contexte : Eh ouais, si Roy et Ed formait un couple établi… petites histoires de leur vie quotidienne. Ah! Et Maes Hugues est vivant, je l'aime trop pour le laisser croupir avec les morts (cette phrase prendra tout son sens dans les prochaines histoires, j'ai déjà mes petites idées!).

... Héhé... et oui, je parle encore. En fait, je voulais écrire une histoire pour la fin de FMA (non, non, je ne suis pas sadique, je ne spoilerais rien pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu) mais même si j'ai tout le plan dans ma tête, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire et puis... Ben, je me suis laissée aller à écrire autre chose en attendant (c'est vraiment bizarre, j'écris en attendant... après moi! euhhhh...). Bref, en attendant la que je me finisse mon histoire (qui s'appellera Des yeux d'enfants je crois) place à... L'Opération Séduction!

* * *

Les yeux du colonel Mustang se penchèrent une fois de plus sur le jeune blond affalé de façon indécente sur le canapé en se demandant quand tout ceci avait bien pu commencer…

S'il devait absolument mettre une date là-dessus, il citerait probablement le jour où, alors qu'il venait de courir à travers toute la maison avec Ed à sa poursuite (oh, il ne se rappelait plus trop pourquoi, une pique comme une autre qui avait mit le blond dans une colère terrible vraisemblablement), ils avaient fini par s'écrouler tous deux dans la lumière qui traversait la fenêtre en cette fin d'après-midi d'automne. Ed, légèrement rouge d'avoir couru et de s'être énervé, lui avait frappé le crâne en le traitant d'idiot, le souffle court. La routine habituelle, quoi. C'était un souvenir lointain qui datait encore du début de leur relation. Edward commençait tout juste à habiter de plus en plus souvent chez son supérieur et le jeune homme apportait énergie et joie de vivre dans la maison. Après avoir retrouvé le corps de son frère et bien qu'encore parfois torturé par la culpabilité d'avoir fait subir autant d'années dans un corps de métal à son frère, il semblait à présent être devenu un véritable rayon de soleil, profitant des moments imbéciles, amusants et agréables qu'il avait oublié de vivre au cours de son adolescence… tout en restant le petit teigneux colérique et agité qu'il avait toujours été.

Ce jour-là, alors que la lumière rosée de la fin du jour perçait l'ouverture des rideaux pour envahir la pièce, Roy s'était trouvé devant l'une des plus belles visions qu'il gardait encore de son amant. Ses cheveux dorés coulaient doucement sur ses épaules, et bien qu'il affiche un visage supposément furieux, l'esquisse d'un sourire parcourait ses traits. La lumière duveteuse semblait provenir d'un rêve et adoucissait l'atmosphère. Le rythme légèrement accéléré de sa respiration soulevait la poitrine d'Edward d'une manière exquise et les veines de son bras musclé pulsaient rapidement en soulignant sa musculature.

Reprenant chacun leur souffle, les deux hommes s'étaient perdus dans l'un des rares moments de contemplation qui se produisaient entre eux. Puis, Roy s'était exprimé simplement :

-Tu es magnifique.

Edward avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et même plus si c'était possible. Il avait marmonné quelque chose comme ''même pas vrai'', frappé de nouveau le brun pour ses ''remarques plus débiles les unes que les autres'' et était retourné s'occuper aussi vite possible.

Oui, décidément ça avait du être le début de ce que Hugues avait baptisé par la suite «L'Opération Séduction »; ou comment convaincre Edward Elric, le plus jeune des alchimistes d'état, qu'il était beau garçon. Parce qu'après tout, l'humilité c'est bien, mais une bonne estime de soi (réaliste surtout) c'est mieux. Même Alphonse était d'accord et y avait mit du sien. C'est ainsi que toute l'équipe avait fini par être au courant (Maes et les secrets, on l'avait compris, ne faisaient pas bon ménage) et bientôt il fut possible d'observer de subtils changements dans leurs comportements respectifs.

Les « Salut Boss » se muaient parfois en « Tiens, une nouvelle chemise aujourd'hui ? » pour dériver vers le « Elle est bien cette chemise. » ou encore le « Elle vous va super cette chemise, chef! » et finalement « T'es beau en chemise, Ed! Wahou, la classe aujourd'hui! » (mais sous le regard noir de Roy, seul Maes s'aventurait encore à sortir des phrases pareilles). Les compliments progressifs de la Team Mustang finirent par faire leur effet et le jeune blond commençait à se sentir de plus en plus en confiance autrement que dans son grand manteau rouge.

En fait, c'était surtout marrant de regarder Havoc, Falman, Breda et Fuery qui se transformaient en vraies pipelettes. De véritables adolescentes qui piaillaient, s'extasiaient et planifiaient leurs coups, commentant la dernière mode, décrivant au mot près leurs tirades futures et passées. En allant des compliments sur le vêtement à ceux sur son propriétaire, se vantant de faire la subtile différence entre dire qu'une telle chose était jolie ou bien s'exclamer qu'Ed était beau dedans. Tout cela réjouissait Maes autant que ça désespérait Hawkeye, qui, si elle comprenait la bonne intention de départ, y voyait surtout une excuse pour ne pas travailler.

À leur plus grand dam, parfois leurs plans tombaient malencontreusement à l'eau. Un matin par exemple, en voyant les deux premiers boutons détachés sur la chemise aux manches retroussées d'Edward, Breda s'était exclamé (après un sifflement flatteur de la part d'Havoc) qu'il avait du faire tourner des têtes et le jeune blondinet avait simplement répondu que lorsque son automail était découvert il faisait toujours tourner les têtes, qu'il était habitué : les gens n'aiment pas ce qui est différent. Pas la peine de lui rappeler qu'il était handicapé, merci bien. Le rouquin et son acolyte, qui étaient les plus enthousiasmes dans l'affaire, avaient ravalé leur salive, peu fiers de leur manœuvre. Le compliment, qui visait plutôt l'ouverture alléchante (pas à leurs yeux bien sur, mais certaines demoiselles n'avaient pas du y être indifférentes) que formait le col de sa chemise sur son plastron solaire, semblait être passé mille kilomètres au-dessus de la tête d'Edward, comme une phrase dont il ne comprenait pas le sens.

Plus tard, il avait aussi eu lieu la fameuse aventure du mannequin… Alors que Roy était entré dans une boutique pour s'acheter un nouveau pantalon (ben quoi? Ça arrive à tout le monde de devoir donner un coup de neuf à la garde-robe non?), Ed l'attendait (im)patiemment accoté dos à la vitrine. Blasé, il avait fini par se retourner pour regarder la rue et s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec un troupeau de filles qui… l'observaient? Surprises d'avoir été prises sur le fait, elles s'étaient mises à parler toutes en même temps, expliquant (ou prétextant?) qu'elles l'avaient pris pour un mannequin du magasin, qu'elles aimaient beaucoup pour l'une son pantalon de cuir, pour l'autre sa ceinture et avaient fini par déguerpir au pas de course avant que le cerveau de l'observé en question ait eu le temps de comprendre la situation. Il avait refermé la bouche (après s'être rendu compte qu'il l'avait ouverte, béat d'étonnement) et avait entendu une voix bien connue ricaner dans son dos. Roy, qui avait terminé de payer son achat, le regardait avec un sourire narquois collé au visage.

-Hum… J'ai pas l'air d'être le seul à savoir apprécier les belles choses apparemment… Y'en a qui prennent ton derrière pour celui d'un top model, on dirait bien!

Ed, complètement abasourdi, avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence : une meute de filles (probablement toutes folles, idiotes et déjantées s'était-il cru bon de croire) l'avait confondu avec… un mannequin. Ce type de personne assez belle pour qu'on les paye pour poser… Hé ben, s'il avait cru ça un jour. Par la suite, il en avait voulu à Roy pendant une éternité pour son commentaire, avait décrété qu'il ne l'accompagnerait plus jamais faire les courses et s'était lancé une fois de plus dans l'imitation de la couleur de la tomate avec succès. Pour lui, ça avait été le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais la péripétie en question avec faits maintes fois le tour du Q.G depuis, sous un nombre incalculables de versions différentes.

Les jours s'étaient peu à peu transformés en semaines, puis les semaines en mois et, au fil des efforts constants de Roy ainsi que de tous ceux qui avaient mis la main à la pâte, notre jeune alchimiste avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait assurément du charme. Ses automails ne gâchaient en rien la personne qu'il était et il avait peu à peu réussit à avaler le fait que Mustang (plus d'une fois traité de pervers cependant) l'appréciait comme il était et ne le préférait pas autrement.

Et voilà que déjà l'été était arrivé et avec lui les premières canicules. Comme pour ne pas changer, le colonel Mustang finissait sa journée à signer de la paperasse urgente dans son bureau. Sans vraiment avoir été officiellement déclarée classée, ''l'Opération Séduction'' avait plus ou moins pris fin en vue des résultats qu'elle avait procurés. Les compliments qu'obtenait Edward de temps à autre étaient sincères et spontanés, mais les plans machiavéliques des subordonnés de Mustang s'étaient raréfiés puis s'étaient finalement éteints. La mission était arrivée à son terme... Et voilà qu'elle lui revenait en pleine face. Si Roy était fier du résultat obtenu, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela mènerait à… _ça_.

La chaleur de la journée rendait l'atmosphère humide et les épaisses vestes bleues des militaires avaient depuis longtemps été abandonnées aux dossiers des chaises. Le travail semblait avancer encore plus lentement à l'habitude tant la chaleur accablait le quartier général. Si bien qu'en début de soirée Roy se retrouvait encore attablé devant le travail, tentant avec trop peu d'espoir de terminer la pile de dossiers en équilibre précaire sur sa droite. Mais voilà, Ed avait fait irruption dans son bureau une bonne dizaine de minutes auparavant pour lui demander ce qu'il foutait encore là parce qu'il avait dit qu'il rentrerait tôt ce soir et... avait décidé de l'attendre. Là, dans son bureau.

D'abord confortablement assis sur le sofa, le blond s'était peu à peu laissé glisser à l'horizontale pour s'allonger de façon de plus en plus réprimandable sur les deux places moelleuses que formait le sofa. Il regardait le colonel d'un air voluptueux, tout en affichant une grimace qui traduisait son mortel ennui.

Alors que Mustang relisait pour la 42ième fois la même phrase après un énième coup d'œil sur le blond, celui-ci entreprit de se débarrasser de sa veste noire. À première vue, le colonel s'était demandé comment Edward avait bien plus faire pour la garder toute la journée, mais il soupçonnait maintenant que le blond l'avait remise juste avant d'entrer dans son bureau dans le simple but de pouvoir s'en défaire par la suite. Le plus jeune fit jouer ses épaules, retira le morceau de tissu qui décidément le tenait beaucoup trop au chaud et le jeta négligemment sur le dossier du siège voisin. Il soupira, s'étira de façon impudique, puis se réinstalla dos à son supérieur en faisant balancer une jambe sur l'accoudoir.

Il semblait à Mustang que la chaleur ambiante ne pouvait complètement être due à la température, particulièrement celle qui commençait à lui chatouiller le bas-ventre et dont il n'était pas sans ignorer l'origine. C'est alors qu'Ed renversa la tête en arrière, les dernières mèches de sa tresse frôlant le sol et lança d'un ton concupiscant :

-Alors? Ça avance?

Mustang, qui avait une fois de plus relevé les yeux du dossier qu'il essayait vainement de comprendre, rabaissa la tête vers ses feuilles.

-Ed, attends moi dehors s'il-te-plaît, manda-t-il avant de relire une 43ième et (il l'espérait) dernière fois la phrase sur laquelle il s'acharnait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Tiens? Depuis quand tu ne m'appelles plus Fullmetal au bureau? Demanda Ed, toujours la tête à l'envers, n'ayant pas le moins du monde l'intention de s'en aller.

Mustang haussa de nouveau le regard et afficha une expression ahurie devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Edward avait retiré ses gants, qui reposaient à présent sur sa gorge, sa main trainait au-dessus de sa tête avec une nonchalance toute calculée et il le regardait… Bon sang, il le regardait… Impossible. Depuis quand avait-il autant confiance en l'attraction qu'il provoquait sur son supérieur? Non… il ne lui avait jamais lancé un regard comme ça. Même lui, le grand tombeur de Central, ne s'était servi de ce genre de regard qu'en de très rares occasions sur quelques conquêtes plus difficiles que les autres. Jamais il ne lui avait fait un truc pareil, d'où est-ce qu'Ed pouvait bien tirer ça? S'il s'était douté que ses observations sur le physique de son amant allaient le mettre là un jour…

Il déglutit et articula d'une voix qui se voulait plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était :

-Et depuis quand as-tu laissé tomber le vouvoiement de tes supérieurs, Fullmetal?

Edward, dans sa grande maturité, lui tira la langue et releva la tête dans un mouvement gracieux qui fit voler ses cheveux autour de lui. Il s'accouda sur son bras et gonfla ses joues en s'apprêtant à sortir un énorme soupir quand Mustang s'exprima.

-Bon, maintenant tu sors.

-Moi? Mais je ne fais rien de mal, pourquoi me jetez-vous dehors? Je ne dis rien, je ne casse rien, je ne fais rien… je languis.

-Justement, grommela Mustang en décidant de ne plus relever la tête ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, sans pour autant réussir à déchiffrer l'enchevêtrement de lettres sur lequel il se penchait.

On aurait dit que les mots n'avaient pas de sens, que les lignes se transformaient pour lui pointer la direction d'Edward, que tout autour de lui, jusqu'à ses propres battements de cœur un peu trop rapides le poussaient à retourner à la vision de son subordonné blond.

Sans parler, ce dernier s'arrangeait cependant pour faire grincer un peu les meubles, déplaçant parfois son poids en provoquant un craquement du plancher, dans le but d'attirer son attention par de légers bruits à peine perceptibles, mais tout de même dérangeants. Le jeu durant encore quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Mustang fit appel à toute sa volonté pour se concentrer sur son travail. Edward toussa. Le colonel manqua de soulever le menton, mais se ravisa juste à temps : lui aussi connaissait bien tous ces petits trucs, fallait pas le prendre pour un amateur; ni pour un imbécile, d'ailleurs.

Finalement, il entendit un ronflement qui cette fois le sortit ses papiers. Tiens? Il s'était endormi l'autre? … Hum, c'est vrai qu'il dormait n'importe où cet idiot… Edward avait les yeux fermés, les jambes écartées jusqu'à l'indécence mais son visage paisible calmait heureusement le tableau. Gageant sur le fait que Mustang le regardait bel et bien à présent, Ed ouvrit les yeux d'un geste vif, lui fit un clin d'œil rapide qui signifiait _''je t'ai eu'' _et referma les paupières aussitôt en arborant cependant un sourire insolent. Il ne dormait pas.

Mustang renonça à incliner une fois de plus le regard vers le rapport qu'il ne finirait décidément jamais, et déclara, résigné à son (pas si triste) sort :

-Viens, on y va. Il est temps de rentrer, je finirais ça demain.

Attrapant sa veste, il se dirigea vers la porte tandis qu'Ed trottait derrière lui, parfaitement réveillé. En traversant l'ouverture, le colonel entendit distinctement le son d'un 9 mm. qu'on enclenchait avant que la voix d'Hawkeye ne s'élève :

-Vous avez terminé, sir?

-Non, mais je ne suis plus bon à rien aujourd'hui. Ça va bientôt faire dix heures que je suis ici et j'ai l'impression que les lettres me sortent par les oreilles. En plus, il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour travailler…

Apparemment conciliante sur ce point, le lieutenant ajouta en se tournant vers Ed :

-Ça va pour cette fois, mais n'en faites pas une habitude! Et Edward, c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse rentrer dans son bureau pour lui apporter une recharge d'encre.

-Une recharge d'encre? S'étonna Mustang.

Ed eut un sourire gêné, fouilla dans sa poche pour en retirer une petite bouteille d'encre bleue à verser dans les cartouches de sa plume avant de bredouiller qu'il l'avait oublié. Il la fourra dans la main d'un Mustang interloqué en voyant Hawkeye lever les yeux au ciel avant qu'il se précipite vers la sortie. Le colonel éclata de rire en suivant le blond (qui l'avait quand même sorti de la paperasse) et envoya un signe de la main à Hawkeye.

Alors comme ça le blond était venu pour lui redonner de l'encre? C'est drôle, on aurait dit que sa visite avait un tout autre motif…

* * *

Auteur : WOIIIILAAAAA! C'est ça! Au début, je me suis dit qu'à l'époque dans FMA, ils pouvaient encore écrire avec un encrier... Mais en feuilletant un tome au hasard, comme il m'arrive souvent, je me suis rendue compte que Mustang signait ses papiers à la plume (mais comme aujourd'hui quoi, rechargeable je pense...). Donc j'ai changé ''encrier'' pour ''cartouches d'encre''... heureusement qu'il n'avait pas un stylo à bille!

Ed : Peuh! C'est quoi cette histoire pour me faire croire en moi? J'ai parfaitement confiance en moi! Comme si j'avais jamais douté de mon excellente condition physique!

Roy : Ooof… De ta condition physique certainement pas, mais de ton _sex appeal_…

Ed : Euh… euh…Quoi? De mon quoi? J'ai du… heiiiin?

Roy : Eh oui mon p'tit Edward _[QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES DE NAIN?]_, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle l'attirance provoquée par certaines personnes quand elles sont bien musclées, belles ou…

Havoc _(sorti de nulle part)_: OU QU'ELLES ONT DES GROS NICHONS! (réplique en direct du tome 10)

Ed : HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN?

Auteur (_les chassant encore)_ : Heu… d'accord… Eh bien vous parlerez de ce qui vous attire à un autre endroit les gars, compris?… En attendant, reviews?

...

_On les entend encore._

Havoc : Moi j'aime bien les blondes…

Roy : Pas faux, mais je crois que j'ai un _petit_ penchant pour les blonds…

Havoc _(livide)_ : Co-colonel! Enfin, je… Je ne suis pas…

Roy : Mais pas toi, idiot! *mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour avoir des subordonnés pareils!*

Auteur : DEHORS!


End file.
